


Green Ghost

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Mutation, Plants, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd always loved vegetation and had a certain amount of empathy with them. It seemed, with her ghost powers, the feeling was mutual. The stronger her ghost abilities got, the more control she had over the plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Some random musings on our part.

Days like today made her humanity ache.

It was a quiet day, like most days were anymore. Nothing major ever happened, nothing ever changed.

Not like before. When she had been human. She still remembered it vaguely, but it didn't feel as important as it once had. Being human.

Sam Mason, she'd been then. Samantha to her parents and she'd hated being called that. Her parents hadn't understood, however. Her friends had understood. Tucker Foley --Tuck, if he was being annoying-- and Danny Fenton. Never Dan or Daniel, always Danny.

Her Danny.

His parents were ghost hunters, which seemed like an odd occupation, because everyone knew that ghosts didn't exist. Or so people said back then. But then Mr. and Mrs. Fenton didn't exactly follow convention.

They'd built a very strange machine, a portal, one to a world that they had never seen. One that very few people had ever seen. They'd built it, turned it on and... nothing had happened.

They'd laughed about that, the three of them, daring each other to look inside the machine to see if they could discover what was wrong with it. Tucker hadn't actually been that interested in it and Danny had been too much of a coward to actually go inside. So she'd gone first, putting one of Mrs. Fenton's lab coats on over her dark clothing, because it was a pain getting oil stains out of black.

She'd no sooner put on the coat and stepped inside when the machine turned on.

It hurt so much she thought she had died.

In a way, she had.

She'd woken up to find both Tucker and Danny holding on to her as the entire Fenton family loomed over her in concern. They thought that she had died too, from the screams Danny had made when she'd first hit the floor.

And then her body sank through the floor. At least part way, before Danny and Tucker grabbed her arms and pulled her back up.

It had been a shock, seeing herself for the first time in the reflection of the mirror Jazz handed her. Snow white hair. Glowing green eyes.

Freaking Bright White Clothing.

What sort of a Goth wore -white-?! Really. Well, okay some did. But that wasn't her kind of goth. White was for pinafores and nice girls. She'd never been so embarrassed to be a goth in her life. Although the formerly white lab coat was now a nice coal black, but that didn't change the fact that most of her clothing was -white-.

At least ghost clothing didn't stain easily.

She'd spent the night at the Fenton household along with Danny and Tucker, the first of many sleep-overs to hide her new abilities. She spent most of that night awake as Mr. and Mrs. Fenton gently poked, prodded and ran tests to find out everything they could about her new found ghost abilities as Tucker and Danny hovered anxiously. She'd never held as many hands before as she had that night.

Then morning had come, and everyone had crashed. There had been school the next day after all.

School that month had been a new and different kind kind of hell from the usual hell. Every day had been filled with the nervous anxiety of slipping up, someone noticing and shouting 'FREAK!!!'.

Not that they hadn't been freaks before, but a new, different kind of freak. The kind that people in white lab coats came after.

Then the Lunch Lady attacked just as the school board had finally agreed to try something -new-, an Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian menu and Sam had found a whole new use of her abilities, other than sinking through stairs and literally being invisibles to her peers.

She could kick ghost butt. That, admittedly, had been sweet.

Danny had been impressed as well. And it turned out that some of the weird FentonWorks inventions actually worked, which had pleased Tucker. But then, finding the teachers all meat buffet and being able to eat his fill had also pleased Tucker.

Things got better after that. Less uncertain. Suddenly she could -do- things with her abilities. Like being able to pull Danny out of his locker after Dash shoved him inside. Without opening the door.

Flying. Flying was really cool.

Once she learned to fly while modestly keeping her legs closed, that was. Although she hadn't been sure if she should have been amused or angry at Danny's glazed expression after Tucker pointed that out. Danny hadn't been able to make a coherent sentence for the rest of the day. Thank God for tights.

Suddenly, she could do what she had always wanted to do, make a positive impact in the world. She could save people. She could fight ghosts. She could change things for the better. The Fentons helped her with this, fighting ghosts, righting wrongs. She and Tucker becoming part of their family. Life was good.

Other things changed as well, slowly. Her favourite combat boots felt weird. Being indoors was stifling, to the point of being distracting. Sunlight, once her hated enemy, was now her friend.

Eventually, the only time she felt at peace was outdoors, the wind in her hair, the sun on her face, her bare toes feet in the earth.

Plants seemed to like it as well. The conservatory on the rooftop went insane in her presence, the plants almost breaking through the glass in their enthusiasm to grow in her presence. She spent most nights wrapped up in their green embrace, breathing in their sweet scent.

The plants called to her. Until one day she called back and they answered.

She'd always loved vegetation and had a certain amount of empathy with them. It seemed, with her ghost powers, the feeling was mutual. The stronger her ghost abilities got, the more control she had over the plants.

And the more control they had over her. It hurt, when someone chopped down a tree or sprayed a plant with weed-killer around her. Even the lowly crabgrass cried out to her when stepped on. It was worse in her ghost form than in her human.

She could control how much sway they had over her, mostly because she had something else to take her attention away from them.

Until the day she met Undergrowth and she tried to combine her two obsessions.

Perhaps trying to turn Danny into a plant hadn't been her wisest decision.

She'd woken up here, in what was to be her Garden in the Ghost Zone. She had her plants and her solitude and it treated her well. Occasionally other ghosts would stop by, but never for very long. Plant killers never liked it when the plants tried to kill them.

And occasionally, very occasionally, she felt Danny's presence checking in on her. Making sure she was okay.

She looked up, peering into the vastness of the Ghost Zone until she could make out the faint reflection of the Spectre Speeder. She smiled and waved, imagining Danny waving back.

Then the Spectre Speeder sped away.

She debated, briefly, if she wanted to attempt changing back into her human self again. Then decided against it, as she had every single day that she had been here.

But sometimes, like an old wound, she felt the remains of her humanity act up.

-fin-

[Artwork](http://pics.livejournal.com/ickaimp/pic/000f17tg/g6)


End file.
